


何如第十章

by dongbeibei



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:57:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20212414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongbeibei/pseuds/dongbeibei





	何如第十章

何如看着霍东的眼神一点一点变暗，心中警铃大响，正想掀开被子下床，脚腕就被一只手拽住，然后直接将他拖回床上。  
何如此时已经顾不得身上的不适，他看着光着身子罩在自己身上的霍东，眨了眨眼睛，求饶道：“东哥哥...”  
殊不知他这句东哥哥半分不会帮到他，反而只会让霍东变得更加禽兽。  
就在何如还想再说点什么时，霍东直接俯下身堵住他的嘴，将他所有想说的话全部化作呜呜声。  
何如伸手想要推开霍东，突然感觉下身一凉，霍东的手不知何时已经已经伸到他的臀间，手指在穴口揉捏了几下后，便直接插进又软又紧的洞穴里。  
昨天刚做过的地方此时敏感得很，没两下就被霍东的手揉按得湿润起来，肠壁紧紧绞着他的手指，不愿松开。

“不要...”何如没什么力气地挣扎了下。  
霍东再次堵住他的嘴，伸进穴内的手指没有停下动作，抽插了几下后，在温热的肠壁中摸到一处凸起，狠狠按了下去。  
“嗯....”何如被堵着嘴发出呻吟声，浑身瞬间软了下来，手指无意识地揪紧床单。  
霍东松开他的嘴，将头抬起一些距离，直直看着何如。  
何如抬起湿漉漉的眼睛看着霍东，样子有些无措。  
霍东用大拇指擦掉他嘴边残留的口水丝，低声问他：“可以吗？”  
说完他埋在何如穴内的手指又在那处敏感地方重重按了一下。  
“嗯——”何如忍不住呻吟出声，有些恼怒地等着霍东。  
“可以吗？”霍东又问了一次。

按着他的前列腺问他可不可以？  
他以前怎么没发现霍东这么不要脸？  
可不管他再怎么想拒绝，身体的快感骗不了人，昨夜被干熟的身体现在又开始发热，后穴也紧紧收缩着，不再满足只有手指的侵入。  
他死心地闭上眼睛，点了点头。  
睡就睡吧，他也不吃亏。  
反正不跟霍东睡，他总归也是要找人发泄的，毕竟他都已经好久没有过性生活了。  
而且昨天都睡过了，虽然他半点都不记得，但身体残留的触感告诉了他昨夜的战况有多激烈，现在又何必矫这个情。

霍东得到许可，手指从洞穴中抽出来，将已经硬得快要爆炸的性器抵在穴口，转圈摩擦了几下，随即直直捅进去。  
他将被子从身上扯开，掰着何如的大腿，让自己的性器可以进得更深一些。  
“啊！”何如被他顶的尖叫出声，“啊...你慢点！”  
这种时候他身体那股从小就怕霍东的基因好像也消失了，怒冲冲地瞪着霍东，仿佛下一秒就要抬脚踹上去。  
霍东对他这幅样子一点不恼，反而还勾唇笑了一下，但随即何如就明白了这个笑的含义。

霍东将性器全部插进去后，没等何如适应，直接按着他的腿用力地大开大合干起来。  
“啊——”何如尖叫了一声，被撞得头晕脑花，不知自己身在何处，嘴里想骂人的话也变了音，变成破碎的呻吟，“啊...嗯...你慢点...啊...”  
一阵后，他将何如捞起，让他环着自己的脖子，骑坐在跨上。  
何如被进入得更深的性器刺得仰起头，脖颈划出好看的弧度，呻吟着抗议：“不行...这样太深了...”  
霍东无视他的抗议，双手揉捏着他的臀部，然后将其掰开，用力得将自己的性器插入进去。  
“啊....”何如被他大得不可思议的力度操得哭了出来，身体被自下而上干得不停颠动，他抱着霍东的脖子哭喊着，“哥哥...哥哥...”

霍东被他喊得心软成一团，但身下的动作却一下比一下用力，撞击得何如浑身颤抖着尖叫起来：“啊——！”  
他的脸上全是泪水，全身都泛着粉红，在霍东狠狠得撞击下收紧胳膊，胡乱得在霍东脸上亲着，嘴里求饶道：“哥哥..哥哥..饶了我吧..”  
霍东享受着何如的亲吻，然后停下动作，与何如接了个温柔无比的吻，他们的舌尖紧紧缠绕在一起，分享着彼此的温度。  
在长长的吻结束后，何如睁着红红的眼睛看着霍东，以为霍东会饶了自己。  
但没想到，下一秒霍东就像疯了一样，抓着他的腰疯狂地抽插起来，力度大得像是要把他干死在床上。

何如的尖叫猝然拔高，紧接着在霍东的动作中射了出来。他软塌塌地瘫倒在霍东身上，手指尖因为残留的快感还在不断颤抖着。  
霍东吻了吻他的头发，将已经虚脱的何如放在床上，然后从侧面再次插进去。  
何如已经没有力气再求饶，只能沙哑着嗓子呜咽着。最后，霍东加快了速度，在他的身体里射了出来。  
他抱着何如，一下一下亲吻着何如发红的眼角，吻着他脸上的泪水，轻柔的动作里全是藏不住的爱怜。何如大脑一片空白，还没有完全散去的快感让他理智全无，无意识地搂着霍东的头，用自己的脸颊蹭着他。  
霍东抱住他，带着安抚味道吻着他的唇。  
“哥哥..”何如轻声叫着。  
“嗯。”霍东应了他。  
“哥哥..”何如抱紧霍东，被干到没有一丝力气的身体再也坚持不住，昏沉睡了过去。


End file.
